Dragon Ball Ultra
by Hoodster225
Summary: In a newly made Grand Tour timeline, Towa and Mira attack the Z-Fighters and steal their power. Xeno-Trunks and his partner Gabe, a 16 year-old boy born from the Dragon Balls, rush to fight them but they arrive too late. Gabe becomes hero of the timeline and quits the Time Patrol to protect it. What will happen when the Gods and Kais are wished back to life? Mostly OC centered!
1. Summary and long Author's Note

**Summary and long Author's Note**

**Author's Note:** Prepare to experience an epic story, guys! Hopefully, you all will like it.

Thank you to my good friends for helping with this project!

* * *

 **Summary**

"Do do dooo," I hum, dancing around, "Today is gonna be awesome. Oh, hey again guys! I've got a new Dragon Ball series and some special guests coming over to watch it with me! Trust me you'll love them; they are great friends of mine!"

Suddenly, I hear my doorbell go off.

"Oh, must be one of them now!" I said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey, Hoodster225!" ObiWanKenobi11 said.

"Obi! How are you? Glad you could make it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm good. How about you, Hoodster?" ObiWanKenobi11 asked, entering my house.

"Doing good. Can't wait to watch this new version of Dragon Ball! Wonder where the others are." I replied.

"Well, wanna play some video games till they arrive?" Obi asked.

"Guess so. Xenoverse?" I replied.

"Yeah!" Obi said, excitedly.

-An half hour and 10 player vs. player matches later-

"I'm gonna win this time, Obi." I said, determined.

"You said that about the last match, Hood. But whatever." Obi replied, slightly rolling her/his eyes.

Just before we started another match, we heard someone knocking on my door.

Me and Obi shared a look.

"I'll get it." I said, pausing the game and heading to the door.

"Go ahead, I'll get some water." Obi said getting up.

Opening the door, I see my friends waiting outside.

"Hoodster!" Gogeta Fan exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hey, Hood." Animelover627 said, happily.

"S'up, guys! Glad you could make it! Obi's already here." I said, smiling "Help yourself to some snacks and soda in the fridge."

"Okay!" Gogeta Fan said, heading inside.

"Will do." Animelover replied, entering my house.

A car rolled up next to my garage, honking obnoxiously loud.

"Who's ready for an ANIME MARATHON NIGHT!?" Danny the fox yelled, overly excited.

"Danny, please stop with the yelling." SilverSorcerer asked, politely.

"Yeah, Danny, I get you're ready to see the movie but please." owl productions said, scratching his head, "Tone it down."

"Are we late? If so sorry!" Marco Incognito said, embarrassed.

"I'm actually pretty sure we are early." ThePain remarked, checking their watch.

"Welcome, Marco, Silver, owl, and Danny. How's it going, ThePain?" I said, happily.

"Same old, same old." Pain replied.

"Seems everyone is here." I said, getting ready to start the show.

"What about Ryan?" Obi asked, pointing out my mistake.

Not being able to stop myself, I felt myself facepalm at my forgetfulness.

"Sorry, forgot about him. Can anyone call him?" I asked, hopefully.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here." Ryanzexal said, appearing behind me.

"I am, too! Hope there's still plenty of Pizza!" tomce795 said, popping out from behind Ryan.

"Ahh! Jesus, man! You two scared me!" I yelled, falling backwards.

"Again, sorry. We gonna watch the movie now?" Ryan asked, while helping me up.

"You alright, pal?" tom asked, dusting me off and entering my house.

"Yeah. The snacks and TV are set up." I replied, closing the door.

Everyone slowly starts making their way to the living room, while I run to the other room and grab some blankets for us.

"In case anyone gets cold." I said, handing out the blankets to everyone.

"Now, Lights, Camera and Action!" I exclaimed, excited.

I click the start button and we all immediately all quiet down as the show starts playing.

"Enjoy, folks." I called out, munching on some popcorn.


	2. Title Intro Song

_**Dragon Ball Ultra**_

 _Season 0.5:_ **Intro song**

* * *

 _WE HAVE DREAMS!_

 _And goals to achieve!_

 _My future is not defined by you!_

 _I got tons of choices!_

 _We can learn what to do!_

 _Let me help you!_

 _We won't ever back down!_

 _Till everyone is safe and sound!_

 _Hey, old friend, it's been a while!_

 _So why don't you come on by!_

 _We'll fly into the sky, once again!_

 _ **SO**_

 _ **TAKE**_

 _ **MY**_

 _ **HAND!**_

* * *

 **A/N** from Hoodster: I made this myself! Though I might just put links to epic songs for the next Season Intro.


	3. Episode 1: Welcome to Time Patrol!

**Episode 1: Welcome to Time Patrol!**

 **Saga: New Beginnings**

"Yo, Broly. Do the disclaimer for me, please!" I asked.

"First bring me KAKAROT!" Broly yelled.

"Crazy Broly, shut up. Give me the real Broly." I said, preparing a Kamehameha.

"Fine." Crazy Broly said, morphing into the real Broly.

"Thanks, Hoodster." Broly said.

"No problem now do the disclaimer." I said, still readying the blast.

"Calm down, I'll do it." Broly said, sweatdropping.

"Thank you." I said as I walk off, heading back to my house.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Hoodster225 and his friends do not own Dragon Ball or any of its spin-off series!- Broly_

* * *

 _ **Location: Toki-Toki City, Time Scroll Temple**_

 _ **(Not part of a Timeline)**_ _ **[No Universe]**_

 _ **Date: Not able to tell**_

 _ **Time: Time is no longer needed here**_

We open on a shot of Chronoa rushing to the Temple of Time Scrolls.

She arrives and sees a time-scroll being created.

"What!? Why is there a new timeline being created now?!" Chronoa said.

She grabbed the time-scroll and looked at the pin that was on it.

"What the-! The Grand Tour timeline? That's surprising. I thought it would be another Super timeline. Oh well, it doesn't seem all that different. I better put it up." said Chronoa, doing so and walking away.

 **-BREAK-**

A small distance away, Xeno-Trunks and a tan, brown-haired Time Patroller, who was wearing a gi similar to Goku's but the orange was replaced with red, walked side by side. "I'm telling you, ghosts of Goku and the gang showed up and helped me beat Demigra!" said the Patroller.

"Well, that is weird. Anyway, glad they helped keep my partner alive!" Xeno-Trunks said, relieved.

"Thanks, Trunks." The Patroller replied, smiling.

"No problem, Gabe. Also, what do you think about my situation?" Xeno-Trunks asked, somewhat nervous.

"Well, no girl likes me like Mai likes you, but I say just give her some space, but not too much. She still needs ya." Gabe replied, scratching his head.

"Thanks, buddy!" Xeno-Trunks said, smiling.

Suddenly a rumble is felt and a red blazing glow comes from the timescroll temple. Along with a scream.

 **-BREAK-**

The fresh, newly made, blazing red aura covered time-scroll shoots out towards Chronoa!

"Ahhh!" screamed Chronoa, as she ducked.

The time-scroll hits the wall and lands behind Chronoa.

"Supreme Kai of Time, what's wrong? I heard screaming and a crash. Felt some rumbling, too." said Trunks, running in with Gabe.

"Trunks, Gabe, a new scroll was made for the GT timeline. It seemed to be exactly the same! So I placed it away and suddenly it shot out at me. What's going on?" replied Chronoa.

She picked up the time-scroll and images flashed by till they stopped at a fight between the Z-fighters and Mira with Towa laughing while hovering a distance!

"Towa!? Doesn't she know the risk of bothering a newly made timeline!" said Xeno-Trunks, a little mad.

"Trunks, calm down. We can deal with this. You and Gabe can fix this!" Chronoa said, trying to calm the teenage Half-Saiyan.

"Yeah, we will! We'll kick their butts!" Gabe exclaimed, determined.

"Right, SKoT! We'll get right on it!" Xeno-Trunks replied, "C'mon, Gabe! We have some butt to kick!"

"Right! This'll be fun!" Gabe exclaimed, eagerly.

Xeno-Trunks headed out of the time-scroll temple with Gabe following close behind.

They headed to an odd-looking ship before entering it.

"I'll pilot the time-ship; You check and make sure all the equipment is ready." Xeno-Trunks said.

"Right!" Gabe replied, while checking the equipment, "Everything seems in order! Let's go!"

"Watch out, Towa and Mira, we're coming to defeat you!" Xeno-Trunks exclaimed, turning the ship on and launching into the time-stream.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **A/N from Hoodster:** Hey, guys! This was based on a role-play I've been part off. My friends from there have been helping me with it. To be clear this is an alternate GT timeline that with fuse with an alternate Super timeline.


	4. Episode 2: The Brown-haired Saiyan Gabe!

**Episode 2: The Brown-haired Saiyan named Gabe**

 **Saga: New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer** : _Hoodster225 and his epic friends don't own the following: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Super. Or anything else. The OCs are ours though!_

* * *

 _ **Location: Wasteland area on Earth**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C)**_ _ **[Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: August 8th, Age 786**_

 _ **Time: 10:15 AM**_

Towa was still cackling as Mira killed Goku, the last of the Z-Fighters. The Super Saiyan 3 aura of the Saiyan fading and his hair returned to its natural messy black, his eyes becoming glossed over, completely blank, and a hole in his chest.

"This is the mighty Son Goku? Heh, not worth my time." Mira said, as he tossed Goku's lifeless body on the ground next to the bodies of the Z-fighters.

"Good job, Mira. We're getting closer to our goal." Towa cackled, "Now, I'll summon Shenron and wish for their existence to be erased from this timeline, which will prevent them from being brought back to life, by any means not even the Dragon Balls or a Time Disturbance can help.."

"Very well, Mistress Towa," Mira responded as Towa portalled away.

 **-BREAK-**

Towa appeared on a secluded island with the 7 Dragonballs right in front of her.

"Let's get this over with." She said, placing her hands just above the Dragon Balls. "Come forth, Shenron! And grant me my wish!"

The moment she said those words, a sudden storm appear all over the globe. The 7 Dragonballs suddenly, glowed brightly as a dragon covered in a yellow aura shot out of them. It zoomed across the sky, before settling and shedding its yellow aura and a giant green dragon with red eyes stared down Towa.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon and soon you will be granted two wishes. What will be your desires?"

"Dragon! I wish that the 'Z-Fighters' of this timeline to be erased from history from the moment they are dead and they cannot be revived or brought back by any means, not by any of the Dragon Balls or a disturbance in Time! This should prevent them from interfering with any events after their deaths." Towa shouted to the dragon.

"It is within my power, however, the power required to make such a wish, will leave me unable to grant you your second or third wish." Shenron stated.

Towa looked thoughtful for a moment, but then looked back towards the dragon. "I do not care, make it so, Dragon!" Towa replied, beginning to feel impatient.

Shenron's eyes flashed red for a second or so, before the Dragon spoke. "Your wish has been granted." The Eternal Dragon shrunk back into the Dragon Balls as they shot into the sky and scattered all around the globe. The sky slowly, but surely returned to its normal blue color.

"Excellent." Towa flashed a mischievous smirk and opened a portal to Mira.

 **-BREAK-**

The moment Towa appeared next to Mira, a blue portal appeared a couple of yards away from them. Then a time machine lands and a ramp opens leading to the demonic duo.

"Gabe, c'mon!" Xeno-Trunks said, placing his sword in its scabbard.

"Coming!" Gabe replied, running down the ramp.

"Towa, prepare to lose!" Gabe yelled, confident. The demon woman turned to the direction of the noise and saw the Time Patrollers.

Xeno-Trunks flew in behind Gabe and spots the dead bodies.

"No! Goku! Dad! Gohan!" Trunks cried out.

"Aw, is wittle Trunks mad?" Towa taunted.

"Heh, what a weakling, crying over his friends and family." Mira scoffed.

"Shut up! Trunks is not weak! RAHH!" Gabe yelled, enraged, charging at Mira.

"Oh? What's this? A new punching-" Mira said, in an amused voice, before getting uppercutted by Gabe. He rubbed his jaw. "You little…"

"Galick Gun!" Gabe said, firing it at Mira. Mira held his hands up to block it, but was blasted back.

"I'll tear you apart!" Mira yelled, rushing at him.

"You're wrong." Gabe said. "Remember when I killed you in the messed up Buu timeline? We were equal. But now, I've tapped into a power I always dreamed of! HaaaaaAAAAAAAH!" Gabe yelled, aura blasting past Mira.

"N… no. It… can't… be!" Towa said, looking at Gabe, extremely terrified

"Impossible!" Mira scoffed, refusing to believe Gabe.

Xeno-Trunks just smiled. Gabe's hair glowed golden. "It was only a matter of time." Gabe said, taking a step towards Mira. "And a loss of people I cared for…" Gabe stood silently for a moment. "After we beat you, another demon named Demigra attacked Toki-Toki city. Some close friends of ours died there. That awoke this form-" He appeared in front of Mira, gut-punching him. "-to help me defeat you!"

"That doesn't matter. You won't be able to help these weaklings or revive them." Mira retorted, coughing blood and laughing.

"Mira! Don't let him defeat you! We still need to kill more people and get their power!" Towa said, still terrified.

"No, you two won't be killing anyone else." Gabe said, his voice ice cold.

"Gabe, finish them!" Xeno-Trunks yelled, "This needs to be the last time we ever need to see them!"

"Today, your evil ends!" Gabe says, putting his hands together and firing a blast. "FINAL FLASH!"

"No! This can't be the en-" was all Towa could say as she and Mira disappeared in the blast.

Gabe looked at the empty area in front of him and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

 **A/N from Hoodster** : So... seems the show is done, folks. Have a great day!


	5. Episode 3: A Somber Goodbye, Z-Fighters!

**Episode 3: A Somber Goodbye, Z-Fighters!**

 **Saga: New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer** : _We don't own DBZ or any other series related!_

* * *

 _ **Location: Kami's Lookout, Earth**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: August 8th, Age 786**_

 _ **Time: 10:45 AM**_

"I hope they'll win, Bulma." Videl said worriedly, ( _29 years old_ ) standing next to her on the Lookout.

"Yeah, Vegeta is on my mind, too. I don't wanna lose him after all that we've been through." Bulma admitted, ( _53 years old_ ) staring intently below at Earth.

"Goku better come back, I can't stand to be without him again. And Goten needs to study for school!" Chichi said, ( _49 years old_ ) upset and worried about her husband and teenage child.

"I swear when Krillin gets back!" Android 18 said ( _31 years old_ ), "Can't believe he had the nerve to tell me to stay behind! Even though he had a point about me staying with you all and watching Marron."

"Grandpa!" Pan said, ( _11 years old_ ) scared as she could no longer feel Goku's KI.

"Master!" Uub said, worried as he also no longer felt the energy.

Pan and Uub looked around in silence and in fear.

"Do you think Goku's really gone, Pan?" Uub asked, ( _12 years old_ ) not wanting to believe his teacher was really gone.

Pan started to tear up a bit because of what Uub was asking her.

"Y-yeah," Pan said, with a little tremble in her voice, "I t-think Grandpa's gone."

Pan wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Pan, don't worry I think he went down fighting. I can't feel those bad guys KI either!" Uub said, try to comfort his friend.

"W-we should go check to see if Grandpa and the others are really gone." Pan said, her voice not trembling as much as before.

"We could still use the Dragon Balls to bring him and the others back!" Uub said, hopefully.

"Oh, yeah!" Pan said, her attitude doing a complete 360, "Let's go, Uub!"

"Pan, wait!" Uub said, trying to stop her.

"What?" Pan asked, in an impatient tone.

"How are we gonna get past or the other grown-ups?" Uub asked, pointing a huge flaw in her plan, "They're not gonna let us go anywhere."

Pan crossed her arms and looked away from Uub. "Like Bulma's going to do anything to us," Pan said, looking back at Uub, "And the other grown-ups can't put one hand on me!"

"Um, well, still we should take them with us." Uub argued, "She's gonna need to see them after all. Their families were killed."

"Fine." Pan said, at first letting out a small growl in anger, but it slowly started to go away.

"Glad you understand. C'mon." Uub replied, walking outside of the Lookout; walking to Bulma and Bra with Pan, "Ms. Bulma! We need to go."

"What for, Uub? Goku and the others can handle those bad guys." Bulma said, looking down at the Earth.

"Bulma you don't understand," Pan said, "Your husband and son are in danger!"

"What's this about danger?" Android 18 asked, walking over.

"Pan, what's going on?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Yes, they won but they got killed in the process!" Uub said, trying his best to convince Bulma, "We need to go get the Dragon Balls!"

"Uub's right," Pan said, "We need to get those Dragon Balls!"

"What's going on, Pan?" Bulla asked, as she entered the room and had gotten Pan's attention ( _6 years old_ ).

"Mom? Are you ok? Dad and the others should be back soon." Marron said, walking in with Bulla. ( _15 years old_ ).

"Everything is good, Marron. Bulla and Uub are just acting out." Androdi 18 replied, leaving the room with Marron.

"Huh?" Pan said, while glancing behind her. "Oh, hey Bulla. I didn't notice you for a sec."

"Bulla, please convince your mom that we need to go down to Earth!" Uub said, worried.

Bulla nodded and walked over to, her mom, Bulma. "Mom… I need to go shopping. Could we go down to Earth?" she asked.

"Bulla, your father, and brother are fighting some villains and you wanna go shopping?!" Bulma asked, bewildered by her daughter's request.

"Well, I need new clothes." Bulla said, while twisting her hair.

"Bulla, why is the only thing you care about right now is clothes?!" Bulma exclaimed, upset with her daughter, "Your brother and father could die!"

"Oh yeah…" Bulla said, in embarrassment.

"Ms. Bulma, please, we won't be able to wish them back for every second we waste!" Uub pleaded, desperately.

"Wait, what?!" Bulma said, partially breaking down, "You mean they died!?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, Bulma." Pan said.

"Well, now you have an excuse to buy me clothes, right?" Bulla asked, with worry in her voice.

"BULLA!" Bulma yelled, completely upset about her daughter's complete lack of worry. "We are not going shopping! Aren't you worried about your brother and father?"

"Well yeah," Bulla said, "It's just I might need new clothes for their funeral, maybe? I dunno."

"That's dark. That's really dark." Uub said, partially scared.

"Well, Uub said I needed to convince you to go down to Earth or whatever," Bulla said, while crossing her arms, "And I know you love shopping with me and stuff."

"In any other scenario, sure. Though you and your father often go without me." Bulma responded, calming down.

"May we go save them instead of talking, please?" Uub asked.

"Yeah," Pan said, sitting down bored out of her mind, "And what kind of excuse was that, Bulla?"

"I'm sorry. I panicked, okay?" Bulla said.

"Well, we better get going now," Pan said, still a bit bored out of her mind, "Before we can't save anyone."

"Right." Uub replied, ready to take off.

"Let's go." Pan said, also ready to take off.

"Let me get on the prototype model of my spaceship!" Bulma said, running to her ship.

Bulla followed Bulma to the ship. "I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"It's fine, Bulla." Bulma replied, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks," Bulla said, hugging her mother, but then suddenly let go of her, "Now, let's go."

"Yeah." Bulma agreed, flipping some switches and taking off.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Wasteland area on Earth**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: August 8th, Age 786**_

 _ **Time: 10:50 AM**_

"Where did they go?" Xeno-Trunks asked, looking around for any evidence of Goku and the others still being here.

"I dunno but I sense some weak KIs over there and two strong ones." Gabe said, pointing to Bulla and the others location.

"There are two strong people over there." Pan said, looking in Gabe and Xeno-Trunks direction sensing their KI.

"Do we know them?" Uub asked, ready to protect the last of his friends.

"One of them." Pan replied, still looking in Xeno-Trunks and Gabe's direction.

"Who?" Bulma and Uub asked, at the same time.

"Trunks." Said Pan.

"What?! I thought Trunks was killed with the rest of them!" Uub said, peeking from behind the boulder the ship was parked behind.

"My baby boy is alive!?" Bulma exclaimed, happy.

"Big bro's alive?" Bulla asked, happy.

"Don't get too excited, Bulma and Bulla. He seems different. He seems older." Pan said.

"Different? Should we approach them or no?" Uub asked, on guard.

"Well I wanna know if that's my son or not." Bulma stated, walking to what may be her son.

"Mom, stop!" Bulla said, while grabbing her mother's arm.

"Why? He could be your brother." Bulma replied, yanking her arm free and continues to walk to Trunks and Gabe.

"But what if he's not the same?" Bulla asked, with worry in her voice.

"That doesn't matter, if he's not my Trunks he could at least be able to tell us what happened!" Bulma said, determined.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Bulla replied.

"We're coming as well!" Uub said, walking along with them.

Pan nodded in agreement with Uub.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Wasteland area on Earth**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: August 8th, Age 786**_

 _ **Time: 11:05 AM**_

"Trunks, the weak KIs are coming over to us." Gabe said, not sure if he should be worried.

"Let them come to us, Gabe." Trunks replied, while taking out his sword.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"We could see how strong they really are." Trunks said, gripping onto his sword.

"Trunks, the KIs are very weak minus two, besides that I don't sense them hiding any other kind of power." Gabe said, calming Trunks down.

"You're right." Trunks said, putting his sword back in it's sheath.

"They seem to be talking about something." Uub said, still walking to the pair.

"Looks like it." Pan replied.

"Come on, you two, try not to start a fight." Bulma said, a foot away from Trunks and Gabe.

"I won't if they won't." Uub replied, his fist curled.

Pan, once again, nods in agreement with Uub.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked, hopefully.

"Mom?" Trunks asked, with disbelief but happy to see his mother alive.

"Are you my Trunks or some sort of dimensional counterpart?" Bulma asked, cautious.

"Yeah, cuz our Trunks would always wear an ascot." Uub said.

"I'm a Trunks from a completely different timeline." Trunks admitted.

"Ha," Pan exclaimed, a little smug, "I knew it!"

"Can you tell us what happened here? And who's your friend?" Uub asked, pointing to Gabe.

"This is my partner, Gabe. He's a Time Patroller like me." Trunks said, trying his best to keep everything simple.

"Hi! I'm Gabe! Nice to meet you!" Gabe said, shaking their hands.

"Eager guy, isn't he?" Bulma said, shaking Gabe's hands.

"Strong grip, too." Uub added, having his hand shook.

"So what happened, Trunks?" Pan asked, shaking Gabe's hand.

"Well, those bad guys Goku and the others were fighting are called Time Breakers. They were the leaders, Towa and her #1 underling, Mira. We faced them before." Gabe replied, going back to Trunks side.

"Really? What do they want with us?" Bulma asked, staring at Trunks.

"They don't want you, specifically." Trunks said, palming his sword then gripping it, "They want the power of strong people but we don't why."

"Trunks, we gotta go. The Supreme Kai of Time will wanna hear what happened." Gabe said, leading Trunks to the Time-Ship.

"But we gotta bring Dad and the others back!" Trunks replied, looking back at his mother and sister.

"They'll use the Dragon Balls. C'mon, let's go." Gabe responded.

Trunks look towards the group, before turning away and entering the Time-ship with Gabe. They both offered the group one last wave before they started the ship. It slowly raised itself off the ground and above a blue time portal appeared and the ship entered the portal. The portal then closed, like it was never there, to begin with.

"Guess we better find the Dragon Balls." Uub said, watching the ship disappear.

 **-End of Episode-**


	6. Episode 4: 24 years later!

**Episode 4: 24 Years Later!**

 **Saga: New Beginnings**

A/N from Hoodster: Share with your friends and followers!

A/N from ObiWanKenobi11: Some of this chapter was written by myself, ObiWanKenobi11, and not the great, Hoodster225, so don't expect much from this one, lol!

 **Disclaimer:** _We don't own Dragon Ball or any of its products and spinoffs._

* * *

 ** _Location: Satan City, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 6:53 AM_**

A 34 year-old Pan began walking up the stairs to her daughter. After she reached her daughter's room, Pan slowly opened the door.

"Ledive," Pan called, slowly opening the door of her 16 year-old daughter's room, "Ledive!"

Pan fully opened the door, and Ledive fully jumped to her feet.

"What?" Ledive shouted softly, " I told you to call me Vivie, Mom!"

"It's time to wake up. I have breakfast ready." Pan said, leaning on the door.

"I'll be down soon." Ledive said, sighing then digging her face into a pillow.

"Hurry, you'll be late for school!" Pan said, closing the door and heading back downstairs.

"Ugh! Why does everything have to be so… so… whatever, I give up." Ledive said, moving her face away from the pillow.

Ledive got ready, but this time it was different. Small tremors would shake the floor from time to time, causing her to drop stuff.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste. All the things I need to brush my teeth." Ledive said, still kind of sleepy.

A small tremor shakes causing her to drop her toothbrush. "Really?" Ledive exclaimed, picking up her toothbrush.

Pan walked back downstairs and went through the dishes, placing them on the table, when all the plates began to shake.

One fell and shattered on the hardwood floor.

Pan moved quickly to catch the other falling plates. She was able to make a stack and with a slip placed all of them on the table.

"Why are these quakes happening? I'll need to talk to Bulla about it." Pan exclaimed, drying her hands on a towel and looking out a window

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Protected training area, Toki-Toki city**_

 _ **(No Timeline) [No universe]**_

 _ **Date: Not able to tell.**_

 _ **Time: Time is irrelevant**_

Out far above Toki-Toki City in a training arena, stood Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7, from a different timeline, facing down Gabe.

"I hope you understand what you are dealing with here." Beerus said to Gabe, while checking his nails.

"Believe me, I do." Gabe stretched his arms a bit, before the fight.

"Very well then, I will let you have the first strike." Beerus said, not even moving his arms from behind his back.

Gabe just smiled as his hair shot up and became pure gold, turning into a Super Saiyan.

His golden aura sparked and he dashed towards the Lord of Destruction, with a punch aimed at his stomach.

Beerus easily able to read Gabe's movements, caught the punch in his hands.

Gabe didn't let up though, he executes a combination of kicks and punches, which Beerus managed to catch, until Gabe teleported right behind Beerus and punched him in the neck.

Beerus suddenly found himself stumbling forward, but quickly regained his footing as he turned around and fired a Ki Blast towards Gabe.

"Kyup!" Gabe nimbly dodged out of the way, landing only a few feet away.

"I will admit you have surprised me with that last one. However, now, I know not to underestimate you." Beerus told Gabe, cracking his neck.

"You know, I'm not using all my power here." Gabe confessed with a grin on his face.

"Is that so? Well then let us skip the pleasantries and get right to it, shall we?" Beerus said, removing his arms from his back.

"If that's what you want." Gabe flashed Beerus another smirk.

"HAAAAAAA!" Gabe's already spiky hair, turned even spikier as his power level increased tremendously. His golden aura grew bigger and electricity started dancing around his body.

Even, Beerus was slightly taken back from how much power he was displaying, but quickly regained his composure.

As Gabe's screaming died out, he stood there looking at Beerus with another one of his signature smirks.

"Well, that's certainly impre- GUAH!" Beerus said, before he was interrupted by Gabe appearing in front of him and punching him in the gut.

Beerus had to stumble back after that kind of hit, but Gabe appeared right behind him and kicked him to the side.

Beerus flew a couple of dozen feet, before recovering and landing on his feet.

"Impressive." Beerus said, his classic purple aura enveloping him like a second layer of skin.

"Now let us see if you can keep up with me at 80% of my power. Be warned not even Son Goku has pushed me this much. I was fighting with only 75% before with him."

Gabe flashed another smirk, but then a gigantic tremor affected the protected area, knocking both fighters off their feet.

"Oh, no! What now?" Chronoa asked, running to the Time scroll Temple as she felt the tremor as well.

"SKoT, wait up!" Gabe called, spotting his boss running in a hurry, "Seeya, Beerus! We'll spar some more when I'm back!"

"And I'll be waiting." Beerus said, before going back into a portal to his home timeline.

Gabe chased after his boss; Xeno-Trunks spotted his partner chasing his boss and decided to find out what was happening.

"Gabe, just fly after her. She seems to be in a rush." Trunks said, flying next to his partner.

"Oh, right." Gabe replied, flying with Xeno-Trunks.

"SKoT, what's going on?" Trunks asked, landing behind her.

"Yeah. I felt a tremor!" Gabe said, landing next to Xeno-Trunks.

"Boys, I think we might be on the brink of having a Time Quake." Chronoa replied, opening the doors of the Time scroll Temple.

"What's that?" Gabe asked, not entirely aware of everything time-related.

"It's when a timeline gets messed up really bad. It's missing its central point of balance." Xeno-Trunks explained, hoping Gabe would understand.

"Uh, okay but what timeline is it?" Gabe asked, still confused.

"The one you two just came from… The new GT timeline." Chronoa replied, holding the scroll open, "We can't go back in time right where you were last time. You're gonna have to go to the more stable part, 24 years from the first time you entered that timeline."

"Alright! Let's go, Trunks!" Gabe said, heading to their time-ship.

"Yes, let's go." Trunks said, heading to the time-ship with Gabe.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Wasteland area on Earth**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 7:15 AM**_

A portal appear and Gabe and Trunk's time-ship appeared; landing in the Wasteland they were in last time.

When Goku and the others were killed by Towa and Mira and the bodies vanished.

"Hmm, wonder what's change?" Xeno-Trunks mused, walking down the ramp and a rumble was felt.

"Alright! So where do we find this Time Quake thing?" Gabe said, curiously while walking down the ramp behind Trunks; the rumbling stopped suddenly.

"No idea." Xeno-Trunks responded. "Time Quakes are rare. They don't happen often, remember? Let's look for Pan of this timeline. We need to know what's happened since we've left. And did you feel that? We outta hurry!"

"Yeah, I did. Man, it was like a day for us but 24 years for them. Think Pan will remember us?" Gabe asked, searching for her KI.

"Hopefully she does." Xeno-Trunks replied, searching for Pan's KI as well.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Briefs residence, Earth_**

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 8:02 AM**_

"Shisu! You're gonna be late for school! Vivie is waiting for you to walk to school with her!" Uub said, 36 years old, sipping some coffee.

"I'm coming!" Shisu called running downstairs to the kitchen.

"Here's your lunch and backpack. Be sure everything is in there." Bulla said, 30 years old, handing Shisu her backpack and meal for lunch.

"Where is Shisu?" Vivie asked, impatiently waiting on her best friend.

Shisu checked her belongings and rushed out the door to get to her and Vivie's meeting place.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Orange Star High School, Earth**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 8:17 AM**_

"There you are, Shisu!" Vivie called, spotting her best friend.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Shisu replied scratching the back of her head, reverting her eyes.

"It's fine, I just really don't wanna deal with this boring school alone." Vivie responded, patting her dear friend on the shoulder before they entered the school.

Shisu walked to her locker to put the school supplies she didn't need away with her backpack and take out the ones she needed then closed the locker.

"So, can't wait to spar later. Gotta train for the World Tournament!" Vivie said, putting her stuff that she wasn't going to need in the locker.

"We better be sure our parents know. I wonder who will be competing this year? I'm as excited as I am nervous about it." Shisu said, facing Vivie.

"You'll do great, Shisu. I've taught you those awesome techniques, haven't I?" Vivie said, heading to class.

"True but I'm just getting the hang of the harder ones." Shisu answered, heading to their class and sitting in her seat.

"Well, we still have a couple of weeks to train!" Vivie said, sitting next to Shisu.

"Alright class, pay attention now." A black haired teacher said, snapping everyone's attention towards him. "Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 158."

"Well have you mastered the Kamehameha?" Vivie asked, still focusing on her work.

Shisu pondered for a moment thinking back to what she practiced and shrugged, going back to doing her work.

"As you can see, today we will be talking about Isaac Newton and his three laws of motion. These laws affect-"

The teacher's voice drowns out and the girls continue to talk while finishing their work.

"Well, we'll review everything I taught you later! We can't let you enter without a fighting chance!" Vivie said, writing done the notes.

"I'm getting anxiety just thinking about it." Shisu said while writing her notes down.

"Well, we need to fix that. When I'm having a spar I just focus on my opponent while still being aware of my surroundings." Vivie said, still writing.

"Sounds easy enough. I'm always worrying about what's to come, never what's in the moment. At this point, I don't see myself being the winner of the tournament but there's always that one chance." Shisu said, finishing up what she can of the notes.

"Stop doubting yourself, Shisu, you're a strong person! I can sense it." Vivie replied, done with her notes.

"Thanks for cheering me up Vivie. I just have to look to the bright side of things." says Shisu looking at the chalkboard.

"No problem, bestie. Now let's head to 2nd period." Vivie replied, while packing her stuff.

Shisu closed her notebook after being sure she got most of the notes down.

"Time sure flew by. That was too many notes. My hand hurts now." Shisu said getting up.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Wasteland area on Earth_**

 **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**

 **Date: April 24th, Age 802**

 **Time: 12:30 AM**

Xeno-Trunks and Gabe have been wandering around the wasteland but haven't found Pan's KI yet.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Gabe asked, spotting a huge crater.

"Let's check it out. Might be the reason for the Time Quake." Xeno-Trunks replied, flying over to the crater.

"It seems that a comet landed here." Xeno-Trunks said, inspecting the comet.

"Woha, lucky that it didn't land in the city. People could've been hurt from the impact." Gabe said, sliding down the crater and looking at the crater as well.

"Hey! There's something covered in ice inside!" Xeno-Trunks called, spotting a silhouette.

 **-End of Episode-**

A/N from Hoodster: Well that's a doozy! What is the thing in the comet?! Will Gabe and Xeno-Trunks find Pan? And when will I get some more popcorn!?


	7. Episode 5: The Demon in the Iceberg

**Episode 7: As The Times Change**

 **Saga: New beginnings**

 **Disclaimer** : _We do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or Super. They belong to Toriyama and Toei Animation._

A/N from Hoodster: Share with your fans, your friends, and family!

* * *

 _ **Location: Training room, Brief's Household**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 4:20 PM**_

"Vivie! Shisu! Please wake up!" Uub said, shaking them.

"Uub, bring them to the med-room. They'll heal there." Bulla said.

"Ugh…..my head. What's going on?" Shisu said, waking up, clutching her head.

Shisu slowly sat up and looked around curious about why the training abruptly stopped when she noticed her parents in the room.

"M..mom? Dad? Is training over?" Shisu asked, trying to stand up.

Shisu's steps were somewhat wobbly when she finally stood herself up.

"Ugh, what hit us?" Vivie said, waking up and holding her head.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Shisu said, slowly walking toward the door.

"No one goes anywhere until you girls healed up." Bulla said, looking at Shisu.

"But mom…..we need to know what caused the-" Shisu argued, but was interrupted by her mom

"We need you two in the medical room. We don't need you two getting anymore injured than you already are." Bulla said, standing.

"But mom!" Shisu said, looking back at the others.

"No buts! Whatever happened your father, myself or Pan will check it out while you stay here." says Bulla.

"Fine…." says Shisu huffing.

 **-BREAK** -

 ** _Location: Gabe's mind_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 3:50 PM_**

"Child, wake up." A mighty voice said.

Gabe 'awoke' into pitch darkness.

"Huh?" Gabe said, startled.

"Remain calm, child, it is I." The voice replied, "The Eternal Dragon, Shenron and I have a message for you. And before you ask, we are in your mind."

"Ok. Now what's the message?" Gabe asked, paying close attention to the next words Shenron would speak.

"You must become the hero of this timeline and gain allies to help you." Shenron spoke.

"What? But that's Goku and his friends job!" Gabe replied, struggling to understand.

"The Z-Fighters of this Timeline are no longer able to defend this Earth, or this Universe." Shenron said.

"Wait, does this mean-" Gabe asked, shocked, "But this a GT timeline!"

"Yes, the God of Destruction and Kais are returning right at this very moment." Shenron replied.

"Oh, brother, wait till Trunks hears this!" Gabe said, "Wait, Goku and the Z-Fighters of this timeline aren't able to protect the Earth any more?!"

"Yes, they can not be revived; this was an irreversible wish made by Towa." Shenron said.

"Of course she did." Gabe replied, annoyed, "So not even the Super Dragon Balls can help?

"As this was a wish made before my true form reappeared and it was asked to be irreversible so not even the Dragon Balls could bring them back, no." Shenron said.

"Aw, man." Gabe said, " Well, I should go."

"Before you leave, child, I'll send to you a location to meet the one you seek. And the Frost Demon? Take him with you. He will be of great assistance to you in the future." Shenron said.

"Uh, ok…." Gabe replied.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Med-bay of Gabe and Xeno-Trunks Time-ship_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:10 PM_**

"Ugh, better head to the location, what did Trunks call it…?" Gabe wonder aloud, after picking up an unconscious Frostbyte who was dressed in a white shirt with red on the sleeves , "The Lookout."

Gabe then then set a timer and a course for the ship to return to the Time Nest.

"I hope you'll understand, buhddy." Gabe said, looking at Xeno-Trunks, "This is something I have to do."

Gabe flew off to the Lookout with Frostbyte.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: The Lookout, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:20 PM_**

"And so Shenron told me to come here because you would help me find Pan." Gabe said, sitting on the floor across from Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Interesting. You say that you come from a place that intersects with numerous timelines? And that there are actual beings known as Gods of Destructions and other Universes?" Dende asked, looking at Gabe.

"That is correct. I, myself am from Universe 6." Frosbyte spoke up. He had awoken and had time to recover though he berated himself for fainting. Still, he was part of this now. Helping people out was far more important than getting back to his Universe especially with the threat of Comet Kamorri no longer putting Planet Salada in danger.

"Well, what did you need, Gabe?" Dende asked.

"I'm looking for Pan and Bulla! Shenron told me I would need to gain allies. He told me Frostbyte would be a big help, too!"

Frosbyte didn't know how to take this news at first but he supposed endorsement from a Dragon must have meant something.

"I should be able to help you; after all, if Shenron is telling you to gather up allies, then something big is bound to happen. ! Please make some food for our guests! I'm pretty sure they are starving!"

"Okay." replied, heading of inside the Lookout.

"I'll go contact Bulla and Pan. Ever since they first tried to revive the Z-Fighters and had no success; they rarely had any need to hang up here but they still trained in the Time Chamber, just in case some new threat popped up. It seems they were right." Dende said, heading to the edge of the Lookout to contact Bulla and Pan.

"Don't worry, Dende! We'll help them. Promise!" Gabe replied, placing a hand on Dende's shoulder.

"Gabe's right. We'll protect this place like it's our own home." Frostbyte said, walking up next to them.

"Thanks, you two. Now go eat. Just follow Gabe's stomach, he is a Saiyan after all." Dende replied, laughing in a good-natured way.

"Hey! I can't help it if I eat a lot! It's in my blood." Gabe shouted, heading to the room had gone into.

"Well, time to call them." Dende said, concentrating.

 _"Bulla? Pan? Uub? Can you come to the Lookout?"_ Dende called, using his abilities as a Guardian to contact them mentally.

 _"Dende? Thank Kami! Are you and Mr. Popo alright? There was some sort of energy blast and an earthquake! What's going on?"_ Bulla and Pan replied, worried for their friends on the Lookout.

 _"You need us to come up there or something?"_ Uub asked, sitting in a chair, also worried.

 _"Actually, yes. Someone is here to speak with you. I take that back two someones. It seems they are going to require your help as they say there is some danger approaching in the future."_ Dende replied, _"It's crucial that you come!"_

"We can't! Our daughters are hurt! The blast had knocked them pretty hard, and they are healing!" Bulla said, studying the monitors.

"Bulla, I love you, but I'm no fool to see that the girls are fine." Uub said, taking Bulla's hand, "They are tough after all. You and Pan raised them that way. Let's take them with us."

"But they haven't been in an actual life or death fight like Dad, Grandpa Goku or the others have! We can't take them when we don't have someone to help us make them stronger." Pan argued.

 _"I think I can help with that! See there's this guy named Gabe and he-"_ Dende said, but was interrupted by all three of them.

 _"GABE!? Are you sure this guy said his name was Gabe? Does he wear a red Gi that looks like Goku's?"_ Bulla, Uub, and Pan were yelling.

"Why are our parents acting so weird?" Shisu asked, stretching and looking at her parents.

"I don't know. Mom, what's wrong?" Vivie asked, also stretching she quickly glanced up at them.

"Uh, yes, are you girls well enough to fly?" Pan asked, ready to take-off through a window.

They both nodded and flew with Pan through the window flying towards the Lookout.

"Bulla, do you wanna fly? Or ride one of your ships?" Uub asked, looking at his wife.

"I'll fly. Though Dad should've trained me as he did with Trunks, he just wanted me to take it easy. Luckily, I made you train me, behind their backs when we were younger." Bulla replied, smiling and pulling her husband into a kiss.

Soon they broke apart and stared at each other.

"Well, let's go catch up to Pan and the girls." Bulla said, flying out of the window and motioning for Uub to follow.

"Race ya!" Bulla said, taking off incredibly fast.

"Hey, wait up!" Uub said, chasing after her and he began to get ahead of her.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: The Lookout_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:35 PM_**

Everyone landed on the lookout, one by one, starting with Shisu and Vivie to see what was the reasoning behind meeting up with Dende.

"Hey, Dende!" Bulla said, smiling.

"It's so good to see everyone here. Everyone, this is Gabe and Frostbyte." Dende said, pointing to the duo. Frosbyte waved slightly.

'That guy is Gabe? What were our parents supposed to help him with?' Vivie wondered.

Bulla, Uub, and Pan began to listen intently to what Dende was telling them. But their daughters were more focused on the two figures behind Dende.

Upon seeing Gabe, Shisu couldn't keep her eyes off him, ignoring the conversation going on. Every time Gabe looked at Shisu, she'd nervously fidget.

Gabe noticed the two teen girls and decided to greet them.

"Hi there, I'm Gabe. Who are you?" Gabe asked, as he had walked up to her.

"I'm, uh, Shisu. My parents are Bulla and Uub. Adopted parents, though." Shisu said, awkwardly.

"Wow! I wouldn't be able to tell! You and Bulla share the same looks! Even your eyes but your hairstyle would be the only thing to tell you apart!" Gabe said, looking at Shisu intently.

"T-thanks, Gabe." Shisu said, shyly backing away with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asked, noticing her back away.

"Nevermind, I'm alright. What was it we, uh... needed to help you with?" Shisu pondered, while looking at Frostbyte then back at Gabe, "Does it have to do with the weird looking guy?"

"Excuse me! I'm an alien; A Frost Demon to be exact! And this is what most of my kind looks like. Though I'm red and black the rest of my kind is white and purple." Frostbyte replied, a little upset.

"Oh. We're sorry. Please forgive, my cousin Shisu. She doesn't mean any harm." Vivie said, finally speaking and nudging Shisu in the ribs.

"Hello, I'm Frostbyte." Frostbyte asked, while approaching Vivie with his hand stretched out to shake.

"My name's Vivie." Vivie replied, looking at Frostbyte with an apologetic smile and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said, releasing his hand from the handshake. "So according to Gabe, we have to save this world from some sort of danger?"

"Yeah, Shenron told me when I was knocked out. Some sort of evil is going to appear sometime soon. We'll have to be on guard." Gabe said, a determined look on his face.

"Long time no see, Gabe. So, do you have any idea what we'll be facing?" Pan said, walking over to the teens.

"Uh, no… not really. But it must be serious." Gabe replied, "So we should start training!"

"Well, we are planning on entering the World Tournament, so let's go ahead and train." Uub said, standing next to Bulla.

"I'll fix up Dad's old Gravity room for you, Gabe and Frostbyte." Bulla stated, smiling, "It feels like we'll be in for one heck of an adventure."

"Bet they'll be even more awesome than Dad or Grandpa's!" Pan exclaimed.

Gabe smiled but then frowned.

"Uh, do you happen to have any room at your home for the two of us, Bulla?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, of course! Oh! I had an awesome idea! Pan, why don't you come live with us? We can convert Uncle Goku's place into a vegetable farm. That way you can still get money without any worry. To make things a bit fairer, you four will help them. Clear Gabe? Frostbyte?" Bulla exclaimed, happy.

"Uh, I guess that's fair. I agree to those terms." Frostbyte replied.

"Yeah, we still get a great work out as well!" Gabe agreed, smiling.

"But what about school?" Vivie asked.

"Yeah, we can't just drop out!" Shisu said, realizing her cousin's point.

"I can whip up a bot to homeschool you." Bulla replied, simply.

"Besides, it would not be wise for you to be in school with a possible danger coming. You'd have to skip classes to help fight! So homeschool is your best option." Pan said.

"Okay, I guess that's a fair argument." Shisu said, agreeing to her aunt's plan.

"Well, I guess it's better than having to be around those annoying teachers." Vivie replied, nodding her head yes.

"Oh, yeah! I have something for you guys! They'll keep us in touch in case we get separated!" Gabe said, taking off the bag he had on his back.

He pulled out another bag and pulled out a Scouter with a green tinted lens.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Gabe asked.

"Uh, no. I think when I was younger I saw my mom work on it…" Bulla replied.

"No, sorry, Gabe." Pan said, shaking her head no.

"What are they?" Shisu asked, curiously looking at the Scouter.

"Hmmm, it looks cool!" Vivie exclaimed, grinning.

Frostbyte stood there silently, and Uub just shook his head.

"This is a Scouter. They can read anyone's Power Level! Bulla, your Father, he had one when he came to Earth." Gabe replied, "But nevermind that, what color do you guys want? I have blue, green, red, purple and yellow! Pretty much all of the colors. Oh, and they are indestructible!"

"Well, these are interesting pieces of tech. I think I'll take a Red one." Bulla said, reaching into the bag and getting a Scouter.

"I guess, Blue?" Uub said, also taking a Scouter.

"Green for me." Vivie said, now equipped with the device.

"Purple?" Shisu guessed, and pulled the Scouter she wanted out.

"Red." Pan said, holding the color of the Scouter.

"Alright, Dende, Mr. Popo and Frostbyte, pick and choose!" Gabe called out.

"Mr. Popo and I will take Yellow Scouters." Dende replied, taking 2 Scouters and giving one to Mr. Popo.

"Frostbyte?" Gabe said.

Frostbyte was looking out in space; his face seeming upset and distant.

Gabe had walked up and put a comforting hand on Frostbyte's shoulder.

"You alright, buddy?" Gabe asked.

"Huh?" Frostbyte replied, startled, "Oh, yes I'm fine it's just those devices remind me of home. We use to have those… my Father gave me one when I was little. I miss him. He's a hero back home. And now I'm not sure if I'll get home again. At the same time, you're in trouble here, and I wanna help."

"Don't worry. We'll get you home soon." Gabe said, smiling.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad we met." Frostbyte replied, also smiling.

"Let's get going, you two!" Pan said, flying to Capsule Corp.

"Right!" Gabe said, following her.

Bulla and the others went after them.

"I'll see you all soon!" Dende yelled, waving goodbye.

 _"D-Dende?"_ A familiar voice had mentally called him _"What happened?"_

 **-End of Episode-**

* * *

A/N from Hoodster: Who was the voice that had called to Dende? Will Frostbyte ever get back to his home Universe? Who is his father? Find out next Dragon Ball Ultra!


	8. Episode 6: Anomaly Revealed

**Episode 6: Anomaly Revealed!**

 **Saga: New beginnings**

 **Disclaimer** : _We do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or Super. They belong to Toriyama and Toei Animation._

A/N from Hoodster: Share with your fans, your friends, and family!

* * *

 **Location: Medical Bay, Xeno-Trunks and Gabe's Time-ship**

 **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**

 **Date: April 24th, Age 802**

 **Time: 1:20 PM**

"Alright!" Gabe said as he slipped Frosbyte into a healing pod similar to the one Saiyans used.

"Hello, Supreme Kai of Time? You there?" Gabe asked, turning on a monitor connected to the SKoT's office.

"I here you Gabe? I've been observing everything I can." Chronoa answered, appearing on the monitor.

"Trunks and I may have found the cause of the Time Quake!" Gabe stated.

"Really? Well, what is it?" Chronoa asked, worried.

Frosbyte eyes opened slightly and he was blinded by the white light of the room. He tried to move but realized he was in a healing pod.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Frostbyte thought, hoping someone would get him out soon.

The healing pod beeped and Gabe turned to look at it.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Gabe replied to his boss, walking over to the pod and pressing some buttons.

"What do you mean?" Chronoa asked, watching Gabe.

The Pod opened, releasing steam as it did so. Red hands grabbed the sides and the occupant pushed himself up. He spotted his hosts.

"Saiyan….Saiyan technology. Please tell me I'm back on Sadala" Frosbyte thought, out loud.

"No, you're still here with me and Trunks." Gabe said.

"Gabe, who is that?" Chronoa asked, calmly.

"Uh, I can explain, but it's kinda a long story." Gabe replied, nervously smiling knowing if he didn't respond carefully he would be a dead Saiyan.

"Well then, tell me, Gabe~!" Chronoa responded, her composure calm but her words sending chills down his spine.

"So…" Gabe began to tell his boss everything that had happened.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Capsule Corp HQ**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 3:15 PM**_

"You excited to spar, Shisu?" Vivie asked, her best friend while walking home.

"Yep!" Shisu responded, smiling.

"Well, we still need to finish our homework." Vivie said, stopping in front of Shisu's home.

"Yeah, Mom would be a little mad if I didn't finish my homework." Shisu replied, unlocking her front door and walking inside.

The building they were entering was no other than the famous Capsule Corp., home to the brilliant scientist Bulma Briefs and her family but soon her daughter Bulla Briefs became president of the company.

Bulla had started a relationship with Uub, as he found her attractive but also saw a genius mind behind the fancy clothes and ditzy girl act.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home! Vivie's here, too!" Shisu called out, entering her home.

"Hey, sweetie! Have a great day at school?" Bulla asked her adopted daughter.

"It was alright. Did you and Dad have a good day?" Shisu said, heading to her room.

"It's was good, Shisu. I mostly trained after coming home from work." Uub responded.

"Hey, Aunt Bulla, Uncle Uub! Shisu and I are gonna go do our homework and train for the World Tournament, later on." Vivie said, waving to her Aunt and Uncle while heading to Shisu's room.

"Hey, Vivie!" Bulla and Uub said, "Have fun!"

"Come on, Viv!" Shisu called, already at the top of the stairs and heading to her room.

"Coming!" Vivie replied, following her best friend and adopted cousin.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Medical Bay, Xeno-Trunks and Gabe's Time-ship**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 3:20 PM**_

"And that's what happened so far, SKoT." Gabe finished.

By the time Gabe finished telling Chronoa what had happened Xeno-Trunks had finished destroying the meteorites and had entered the Time-Ship and saw Gabe talking to the SKoT.

"Hey, SKoT, what's good?" Xeno-Trunks asked, walking into the med-bay, "You alright, Frostbyte?"

"I'm feeling a bit better." Frostbyte asked, "Thanks for asking, Trunks, right?"

"Yeah, so what's been happening?" Xeno-Trunks said with a small smile

"Trunks... I'm doing very well." Chronoa replied from the monitor.

The Frost Demon looked towards the monitor Chronoa was on. "Who is that?"

"That's-" Gabe said, but was interrupted by Chronoa.

"I can introduce myself, but thank you, Gabe." Chronoa said, "I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, but the name is Chronoa."

"Supreme Kai of Time?...where exactly am I?" Frosbyte asked.

"You're in a Time-Ship, Frostbyte." Xeno-Trunks replied.

"Yup, this thing takes us through time to fix anomalies, things that aren't supposed to happen at that moment." Gabe said.

"Like me?" Frosbyte asked, curiously.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure you would count as one, Frostbyte." Xeno-Trunks answered honestly.

"Yes, we still have yet to see if you are the cause of the Time Quake." Chronoa said, from the monitor.

"Don't worry, buddy. You probably aren't the Anomaly." Gabe said, patting Frostbyte on the back.

Suddenly small rumbles are felt and they began to get bigger.

"What's going on?!" Frostbyte asked, panicking.

"Oh, no…." Xeno-Trunks said, entering some information into the console and an image popped up.

"Trunks, you realize what this means." Chronoa said, in her office, the monitor flickering and blacking out.

"Frostbyte, you're not the anomal-" Gabe said before a giant wave of energy passed through the ship and hit Xeno-Trunks, Gabe, and Frostbyte.

The blast caused the ship to temporarily lose power.

 **-End of Episode-**


	9. Episode 7: As the Times change

**Episode 7: As The Times Change**

 **Saga: New beginnings**

 **Disclaimer** : _We do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or Super. They belong to Toriyama and Toei Animation._

A/N from Hoodster: Share with your fans, your friends, and family!

* * *

 _ **Location: Training room, Brief's Household**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 24th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 4:20 PM**_

"Vivie! Shisu! Please wake up!" Uub said, shaking them.

"Uub, bring them to the med-room. They'll heal there." Bulla said.

"Ugh…..my head. What's going on?" Shisu said, waking up, clutching her head.

Shisu slowly sat up and looked around curious about why the training abruptly stopped when she noticed her parents in the room.

"M..mom? Dad? Is training over?" Shisu asked, trying to stand up.

Shisu's steps were somewhat wobbly when she finally stood herself up.

"Ugh, what hit us?" Vivie said, waking up and holding her head.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Shisu said, slowly walking toward the door.

"No one goes anywhere until you girls healed up." Bulla said, looking at Shisu.

"But mom…..we need to know what caused the-" Shisu argued, but was interrupted by her mom

"We need you two in the medical room. We don't need you two getting anymore injured than you already are." Bulla said, standing.

"But mom!" Shisu said, looking back at the others.

"No buts! Whatever happened your father, myself or Pan will check it out while you stay here." says Bulla.

"Fine…." says Shisu huffing.

 **-BREAK** -

 ** _Location: Gabe's mind_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 3:50 PM_**

"Child, wake up." A mighty voice said.

Gabe 'awoke' into pitch darkness.

"Huh?" Gabe said, startled.

"Remain calm, child, it is I." The voice replied, "The Eternal Dragon, Shenron and I have a message for you. And before you ask, we are in your mind."

"Ok. Now what's the message?" Gabe asked, paying close attention to the next words Shenron would speak.

"You must become the hero of this timeline and gain allies to help you." Shenron spoke.

"What? But that's Goku and his friends job!" Gabe replied, struggling to understand.

"The Z-Fighters of this Timeline are no longer able to defend this Earth, or this Universe." Shenron said.

"Wait, does this mean-" Gabe asked, shocked, "But this a GT timeline!"

"Yes, the God of Destruction and Kais are returning right at this very moment." Shenron replied.

"Oh, brother, wait till Trunks hears this!" Gabe said, "Wait, Goku and the Z-Fighters of this timeline aren't able to protect the Earth any more?!"

"Yes, they can not be revived; this was an irreversible wish made by Towa." Shenron said.

"Of course she did." Gabe replied, annoyed, "So not even the Super Dragon Balls can help?

"As this was a wish made before my true form reappeared and it was asked to be irreversible so not even the Dragon Balls could bring them back, no." Shenron said.

"Aw, man." Gabe said, " Well, I should go."

"Before you leave, child, I'll send to you a location to meet the one you seek. And the Frost Demon? Take him with you. He will be of great assistance to you in the future." Shenron said.

"Uh, ok…." Gabe replied.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Med-bay of Gabe and Xeno-Trunks Time-ship_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:10 PM_**

"Ugh, better head to the location, what did Trunks call it…?" Gabe wonder aloud, after picking up an unconscious Frostbyte who was dressed in a white shirt with red on the sleeves , "The Lookout."

Gabe then then set a timer and a course for the ship to return to the Time Nest.

"I hope you'll understand, buhddy." Gabe said, looking at Xeno-Trunks, "This is something I have to do."

Gabe flew off to the Lookout with Frostbyte.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: The Lookout, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:20 PM_**

"And so Shenron told me to come here because you would help me find Pan." Gabe said, sitting on the floor across from Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Interesting. You say that you come from a place that intersects with numerous timelines? And that there are actual beings known as Gods of Destructions and other Universes?" Dende asked, looking at Gabe.

"That is correct. I, myself am from Universe 6." Frosbyte spoke up. He had awoken and had time to recover though he berated himself for fainting. Still, he was part of this now. Helping people out was far more important than getting back to his Universe especially with the threat of Comet Kamorri no longer putting Planet Salada in danger.

"Well, what did you need, Gabe?" Dende asked.

"I'm looking for Pan and Bulla! Shenron told me I would need to gain allies. He told me Frostbyte would be a big help, too!"

Frosbyte didn't know how to take this news at first but he supposed endorsement from a Dragon must have meant something.

"I should be able to help you; after all, if Shenron is telling you to gather up allies, then something big is bound to happen. ! Please make some food for our guests! I'm pretty sure they are starving!"

"Okay." replied, heading of inside the Lookout.

"I'll go contact Bulla and Pan. Ever since they first tried to revive the Z-Fighters and had no success; they rarely had any need to hang up here but they still trained in the Time Chamber, just in case some new threat popped up. It seems they were right." Dende said, heading to the edge of the Lookout to contact Bulla and Pan.

"Don't worry, Dende! We'll help them. Promise!" Gabe replied, placing a hand on Dende's shoulder.

"Gabe's right. We'll protect this place like it's our own home." Frostbyte said, walking up next to them.

"Thanks, you two. Now go eat. Just follow Gabe's stomach, he is a Saiyan after all." Dende replied, laughing in a good-natured way.

"Hey! I can't help it if I eat a lot! It's in my blood." Gabe shouted, heading to the room had gone into.

"Well, time to call them." Dende said, concentrating.

 _"Bulla? Pan? Uub? Can you come to the Lookout?"_ Dende called, using his abilities as a Guardian to contact them mentally.

 _"Dende? Thank Kami! Are you and Mr. Popo alright? There was some sort of energy blast and an earthquake! What's going on?"_ Bulla and Pan replied, worried for their friends on the Lookout.

 _"You need us to come up there or something?"_ Uub asked, sitting in a chair, also worried.

 _"Actually, yes. Someone is here to speak with you. I take that back two someones. It seems they are going to require your help as they say there is some danger approaching in the future."_ Dende replied, _"It's crucial that you come!"_

"We can't! Our daughters are hurt! The blast had knocked them pretty hard, and they are healing!" Bulla said, studying the monitors.

"Bulla, I love you, but I'm no fool to see that the girls are fine." Uub said, taking Bulla's hand, "They are tough after all. You and Pan raised them that way. Let's take them with us."

"But they haven't been in an actual life or death fight like Dad, Grandpa Goku or the others have! We can't take them when we don't have someone to help us make them stronger." Pan argued.

 _"I think I can help with that! See there's this guy named Gabe and he-"_ Dende said, but was interrupted by all three of them.

 _"GABE!? Are you sure this guy said his name was Gabe? Does he wear a red Gi that looks like Goku's?"_ Bulla, Uub, and Pan were yelling.

"Why are our parents acting so weird?" Shisu asked, stretching and looking at her parents.

"I don't know. Mom, what's wrong?" Vivie asked, also stretching she quickly glanced up at them.

"Uh, yes, are you girls well enough to fly?" Pan asked, ready to take-off through a window.

They both nodded and flew with Pan through the window flying towards the Lookout.

"Bulla, do you wanna fly? Or ride one of your ships?" Uub asked, looking at his wife.

"I'll fly. Though Dad should've trained me as he did with Trunks, he just wanted me to take it easy. Luckily, I made you train me, behind their backs when we were younger." Bulla replied, smiling and pulling her husband into a kiss.

Soon they broke apart and stared at each other.

"Well, let's go catch up to Pan and the girls." Bulla said, flying out of the window and motioning for Uub to follow.

"Race ya!" Bulla said, taking off incredibly fast.

"Hey, wait up!" Uub said, chasing after her and he began to get ahead of her.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: The Lookout_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: April 24th, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:35 PM_**

Everyone landed on the lookout, one by one, starting with Shisu and Vivie to see what was the reasoning behind meeting up with Dende.

"Hey, Dende!" Bulla said, smiling.

"It's so good to see everyone here. Everyone, this is Gabe and Frostbyte." Dende said, pointing to the duo. Frosbyte waved slightly.

'That guy is Gabe? What were our parents supposed to help him with?' Vivie wondered.

Bulla, Uub, and Pan began to listen intently to what Dende was telling them. But their daughters were more focused on the two figures behind Dende.

Upon seeing Gabe, Shisu couldn't keep her eyes off him, ignoring the conversation going on. Every time Gabe looked at Shisu, she'd nervously fidget.

Gabe noticed the two teen girls and decided to greet them.

"Hi there, I'm Gabe. Who are you?" Gabe asked, as he had walked up to her.

"I'm, uh, Shisu. My parents are Bulla and Uub. Adopted parents, though." Shisu said, awkwardly.

"Wow! I wouldn't be able to tell! You and Bulla share the same looks! Even your eyes but your hairstyle would be the only thing to tell you apart!" Gabe said, looking at Shisu intently.

"T-thanks, Gabe." Shisu said, shyly backing away with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asked, noticing her back away.

"Nevermind, I'm alright. What was it we, uh... needed to help you with?" Shisu pondered, while looking at Frostbyte then back at Gabe, "Does it have to do with the weird looking guy?"

"Excuse me! I'm an alien; A Frost Demon to be exact! And this is what most of my kind looks like. Though I'm red and black the rest of my kind is white and purple." Frostbyte replied, a little upset.

"Oh. We're sorry. Please forgive, my cousin Shisu. She doesn't mean any harm." Vivie said, finally speaking and nudging Shisu in the ribs.

"Hello, I'm Frostbyte." Frostbyte asked, while approaching Vivie with his hand stretched out to shake.

"My name's Vivie." Vivie replied, looking at Frostbyte with an apologetic smile and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said, releasing his hand from the handshake. "So according to Gabe, we have to save this world from some sort of danger?"

"Yeah, Shenron told me when I was knocked out. Some sort of evil is going to appear sometime soon. We'll have to be on guard." Gabe said, a determined look on his face.

"Long time no see, Gabe. So, do you have any idea what we'll be facing?" Pan said, walking over to the teens.

"Uh, no… not really. But it must be serious." Gabe replied, "So we should start training!"

"Well, we are planning on entering the World Tournament, so let's go ahead and train." Uub said, standing next to Bulla.

"I'll fix up Dad's old Gravity room for you, Gabe and Frostbyte." Bulla stated, smiling, "It feels like we'll be in for one heck of an adventure."

"Bet they'll be even more awesome than Dad or Grandpa's!" Pan exclaimed.

Gabe smiled but then frowned.

"Uh, do you happen to have any room at your home for the two of us, Bulla?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, of course! Oh! I had an awesome idea! Pan, why don't you come live with us? We can convert Uncle Goku's place into a vegetable farm. That way you can still get money without any worry. To make things a bit fairer, you four will help them. Clear Gabe? Frostbyte?" Bulla exclaimed, happy.

"Uh, I guess that's fair. I agree to those terms." Frostbyte replied.

"Yeah, we still get a great work out as well!" Gabe agreed, smiling.

"But what about school?" Vivie asked.

"Yeah, we can't just drop out!" Shisu said, realizing her cousin's point.

"I can whip up a bot to homeschool you." Bulla replied, simply.

"Besides, it would not be wise for you to be in school with a possible danger coming. You'd have to skip classes to help fight! So homeschool is your best option." Pan said.

"Okay, I guess that's a fair argument." Shisu said, agreeing to her aunt's plan.

"Well, I guess it's better than having to be around those annoying teachers." Vivie replied, nodding her head yes.

"Oh, yeah! I have something for you guys! They'll keep us in touch in case we get separated!" Gabe said, taking off the bag he had on his back.

He pulled out another bag and pulled out a Scouter with a green tinted lens.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Gabe asked.

"Uh, no. I think when I was younger I saw my mom work on it…" Bulla replied.

"No, sorry, Gabe." Pan said, shaking her head no.

"What are they?" Shisu asked, curiously looking at the Scouter.

"Hmmm, it looks cool!" Vivie exclaimed, grinning.

Frostbyte stood there silently, and Uub just shook his head.

"This is a Scouter. They can read anyone's Power Level! Bulla, your Father, he had one when he came to Earth." Gabe replied, "But nevermind that, what color do you guys want? I have blue, green, red, purple and yellow! Pretty much all of the colors. Oh, and they are indestructible!"

"Well, these are interesting pieces of tech. I think I'll take a Red one." Bulla said, reaching into the bag and getting a Scouter.

"I guess, Blue?" Uub said, also taking a Scouter.

"Green for me." Vivie said, now equipped with the device.

"Purple?" Shisu guessed, and pulled the Scouter she wanted out.

"Red." Pan said, holding the color of the Scouter.

"Alright, Dende, Mr. Popo and Frostbyte, pick and choose!" Gabe called out.

"Mr. Popo and I will take Yellow Scouters." Dende replied, taking 2 Scouters and giving one to Mr. Popo.

"Frostbyte?" Gabe said.

Frostbyte was looking out in space; his face seeming upset and distant.

Gabe had walked up and put a comforting hand on Frostbyte's shoulder.

"You alright, buddy?" Gabe asked.

"Huh?" Frostbyte replied, startled, "Oh, yes I'm fine it's just those devices remind me of home. We use to have those… my Father gave me one when I was little. I miss him. He's a hero back home. And now I'm not sure if I'll get home again. At the same time, you're in trouble here, and I wanna help."

"Don't worry. We'll get you home soon." Gabe said, smiling.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad we met." Frostbyte replied, also smiling.

"Let's get going, you two!" Pan said, flying to Capsule Corp.

"Right!" Gabe said, following her.

Bulla and the others went after them.

"I'll see you all soon!" Dende yelled, waving goodbye.

 _"D-Dende?"_ A familiar voice had mentally called him _"What happened?"_

 **-End of Episode-**

* * *

A/N from Hoodster: Who was the voice that had called to Dende? Will Frostbyte ever get back to his home Universe? Who is his father? Find out next Dragon Ball Ultra!


	10. Episode 8: Two Demons Revenge

**Episode 8: A Demon's revenge**

 **Saga: New beginnings**

 **Disclaimer** : _We do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or Super. They belong to Toriyama and Toei Animation._

A/N from Hoodster: Share with your fans, your friends, and family!

* * *

A portal opened and two figures fell to the floor.

"T-That brat! How dare he! Mistress, are you alright? If he has hurt you I'll destroy him! Super Saiyan or not!" The bigger figure spoke, picking itself up and helping the other figure up.

"I am alright, Mira. I'm more concerned about the brat's new found power and if we can use him. We could either take over his mind or absorb his power for our little project." Towa replied, while placing her wand into a machine.

"Genius idea, Mistress. But I think it's best if we rest for a while." Mira said.

The machine began to emit a glow as the power they had spent much of their time gathering from battles in Time Anomalies.

"Of course. We can't let him get the jump on us again. Trying to get our revenge in the state we're in now is foolish. Look at it, Mira, the power we've collected." Towa replied, smiling, "It's amazing. Soon our greatest creation will rise. We'll name him Fuu."

The machine moved the power through a pipe and it entered a tank similar to the one Cell was created.

In it was a purple-skinned baby surrounded by healing liquid.

"As for that meddlesome brat, Gabe… why don't we see what he's up to? I bet he's just chatting with his irritating boss." Towa said, walking over to an orb which glowed and began to show the duo the events that had happened with Gabe.

"Oh, my… this is perfect~!" Towa said, grinning devilishly, "Mira, we have one stop to make in that timeline. A little housewarming gift for him… one that will kill him and his little friends."

"Where to, Mistress? I live to serve you and the Time Breakers." Mira replied, bowing to Towa.

"Let's visit the son of the Galactic Emperor…" Towa said, creating a portal, "Let's go."

Towa and Mira entered a portal and disappeared.

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: Frieza Force Base**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 29th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 9:47 AM**_

In this base, an immense power was felt and the owner to this terrible power was training.

It belonged to a familiar being… a Frost Demon.

But this was no ordinary Frost Demon, this is the son of the Galactic Emperor: Kuriza!

"I must train to avenge my family's honor! Those damn monkeys and their families will pay!" Kuriza yelled, angrily and blasting at some training dummies.

"My-my, someone has anger issues." Towa said, slightly chuckling.

"Huh?!" Kuriza said, throwing a blast towards Towa.

Mira caught it and crushed it.

"Well now, that's not very nice. Especially when we are offering you a chance to restore the greatness to your family's name and might." Towa said, sitting on her staff.

"Who are you? I don't make deals with people that suddenly appear out of nowhere." Kuriza said, becoming annoyed.

"Now, now." Towa said, "Calm yourself little Frost Demon."

"What do you want?" Kuriza said, a little angry.

"As I said before I want to help you restore the fear your family had in this Universe and get the vengeance you crave. But I have a small price." Towa said, "I can tell you of a way to revive your family."

"Keep talking. I'm all ears…" Kuriza replied, grinning madly.

"Good to see we're on the same terms." Towa said, "Now! Here's what I-"

 **-BREAK-**

 _ **Location: The Lookout**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 29th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 10:30 AM**_

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Popo! The Supreme Kai and the Elder Kai want me to go to them and explain what happened. Those 3 kids…. I still can't believe they managed to wish the Kais away."

"It is troublesome. I'll see you soon, Dende." Mr. Popo said, waving.

Dende waved goodbye as the Kais used their powers to bring him to the Land of Kais.

He began to recall the wish that he had seen Shenron grant through the Dragon's eyes

 **-Flashback, 12 years ago-**

 ** _Location: Grassy Clearing, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: August 15th, Age 790_**

 ** _Time: 11:32 AM_**

"Hurry up you two! We're so close to making our wish come true with the Dragon Balls!" A blue elderly man said, walking into a clearing.

"Emperor Pilaf, please wait! We have managed to find the Dragon Balls but we're tired! The hard work and trials we've had to face to gather them!" Shu replied, panting.

"Oh, shut it! We're going to be young again forever!" Pilaf said, stopping as they had reached the center of the clearing, "Now place the Dragon Balls together and let's wish for immortality or better yet forever young!"

"RIGHT!" Mai and Shu yelled as they placed the Dragon Balls together.

"Eternal Dragon, grant my wish!" Pilaf yelled, beaming in glee.

The Dragon Balls rose and glowed as Shenron shot out with a glowing yellow aura surrounded the dragon before it disappeared.

"I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. I shall grant you any wish within my power, speak your wish." Shenron said, his body floating around.

"We wish to be young forever young!" Pilaf shouted at Shenron.

"I shall grant this wish as it is within my power." Shenron replied, his eyes flashing red and they all became young teenagers, "You have two wishes remaining."

"Hmm, really? Cool! I wish for- ow!" Shu said before Mai interrupted him by ramming him outta the way.

"I wish for a really cute- ow!" Mai yelled, as Pilaf rammed into her.

"You fools! I can't believe you nearly wasted our wishes on trivial things!" Pilaf yelled, "I honestly can't believe this. Gods, I wish you two would go away!"

"Your wish is granted. You have used your last wishes as this shall require a lot of power." Shenron said, his eyes glowed and then the Dragon Balls dispersed.

"No, please! We're too young to be wished away!" Shu and Mai yelled, as they clung to each other in fear.

"What!? No! No! No! No! That wasn't my wish!" Pilaf said, "And it didn't even work, Stupid Dragon!"

"We're alive?" Mai asked.

"WE'RE ALIVE! Emperor Pilaf, you scared us!" Shu yelled.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'm still upset that my other wishes were wasted." Pilaf replied.

"I wonder what the wishes did?" Mia asked.

"I'm curious as well!" Shu said.

"There's no point in wondering what the stupid Dragon did." Pilaf said, "It obviously screwed up. It's probably defective. For now, let's find a way to take over the world!"

"Yeah!" Mai and Shu cheered.

 **-End of Flashback-**

 ** _Location: The Land of Kais_**

 _ **(Grand tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: April 29th, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 11:05 AM**_

Dende snapped back into reality as he landed on the Land of Kais.

"Dende it's good to see you! Shall we get to business?" The Supreme Kai, Shin said, greeting the Guardian of Earth.

"Of course, Supreme Kai! Fair warning, it'll be a long story and a little confusing." Dende said.

"Please call me Shin there's no need for formality. You are a friend after all." Shin replied, walking him to a giant mansion.

"Wow, you have such a nice place, Shin." Dende exclaimed, awed by the interior of the mansion.

"Thank you. I'm not one for fancy gestures but I did want to make an impression." Shin replied, sitting in a chair and waved his hand making two cups of tea.

"Well, I believe we should get to the point of this meeting." Dende said, as he sat in a chair across for Shin.

"As you remember you and the God of Destruction were wished away." Dende said.

"I prefer not to remember that time." Shin replied, flinched.

"Aren't you and the God of Destruction's life forces tied together?" Dende asked, "I read that in the Namekian Book of Legends."

"We are intertwined with each other. If a Kai dies so does the God of Destruction. Though, if we both were to be wished away at the same time then; it would be better to only wish a Kai away." Shin said.

"The wish was an accident. But Sheron granted the wish. I fear that was my fault, I heard that Shenron's wishes are strengthened by how strong the Guardian is. So I've been training and meditating in the Room of Spirit and Time to expand his power." Dende said.

"You aren't the one to lay blame on, Dende." Shin said, putting the cup of tea down, "You were just trying to help the others in case some immensely powerful enemy came to Earth."

"Thanks, Shin." Dende said, sipping a cup of tea, "I have found out the identities of the people who made the wish. As it turns out it was made unintentionally."

"You have? That's good news! Unintentional or not, they need to be found before they cause serious damage." Shin replied.

"Well they go by the name of Pilaf Gang. Apparently they used to be enemies of Goku when he was just a young child." Dende said, between sips of his tea, "According to Mr. Popo and his stories about Goku's past adventures, I know what they will try to do. They will attempt to take over Earth."

"Oh no. this is terrible." Shin said, worry all over his face, "Despite their intentions, they sound like they are pretty stupid villains."

"That isn't far off but they were smart enough to wish for immortality and youth." Dende said.

"So they wanted youth and immortality yet it won't do them any good, depending on what their plans are. Not being able to die does sound like the best solution but what plans will they try now that they have youth and immortality?" Shin replied.

"I'm not sure, but whatever they may be could bear disastrous results." Dende said.

"Indeed. We're very fortunate that the God of Destruction has been sleeping for a few centuries." Shin replied, "She's very powerful and seriously scary."

"Wait, she? Gabe said the God of Destruction was male!" Dende said, shocked.

"Who? Oh, yes, the Saiyan that used to work for Chronoa." Shin replied, "That's interesting. Ruby as a male? Oh, boy that seems even more scary."

"Beerus, that's what Gabe said his name was." Dende replied, drinking the last of his tea.

"Well, we should just focus on finding the Pilaf Gang and make them pay for their actions." Shin said, getting up and leading Dende outside the mansion.

"Indeed. It's been good to talk to you, Shin." Dende said, walking outside.

"Yes. We should chat more often, my friend. I'll be here whenever you and the others need help." Shin replied, then he suddenly had a thought, "Oh, yes! I just remembered that there will be an Intergalactic Tournament soon. I think we should have Gabe and the other's test their powers there. They won't have to hold back against anyone they have to face then."

"When and where is it, Shin?" Dende asked, looking excited.

"The Kais are often asked to watch the battles, so I'll alert you all when the time comes. It's similar to the Other World Tournament but we don't have to bring fighters. This will be our chance to see Gabe's power." Shin replied, smiling.

"I'll see you soon, Shin! Bye!" Dende said, waving before he disappeared in a flash of light.

 **-End of Episode-**

A/N from Hoodster: An Intergalactic tournament! Is that a tournament that will reveal the greatest fighters of all species in U7?That's new and that means they could face new opponents. Who could they face? It's all in the next episode of Dragon Ball Ultra!

Important Side Note: I'll be on hiatus for a good amount of time.


	11. QA episode time!

Hey, guys!

So, I'll be posting info on some of the characters on every 12th and 13th chapter!

I will also hold a Q/A from some of my friends who helped with this fanfic in the 11th chapter.

Ask any questions in the reviews and I'll be sure to get them answered!


	12. Character Bios!

**_Gabe_**

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (Later 21 due to a special wish and Hyperbolic Time Chamber.)

Sexuality: Straight

Species: Saiyan

Appearance: Brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He usually wears armor resembling the Saiyan Turles' or Goku's gi, except Gabe's is red instead of orange.

Personality: Kind and thoughtful, and gets really attached to his friends. He believes that there is good in everyone, and everyone deserves a second chance. He can get angry very quickly if someone mocks him or his friends.

* * *

_Gabe's Power Level_

 **[Before SSG ritual]**

Gabe (Base at 16 years old): 750,000,000,000

Gabe [SSJ] (Base x 50): 3,750,000,000,000

Gabe [SSJ 2] (Base x 100): 7,500,000,000,000

 **[After SSG ritual where he gained 250,000,000,000]**

Gabe (Base at 16 years old): 1,000,000,000,000

Gabe [SSJ] (Base x 50): 50,000,000,000,000

Gabe [SSJ 2] (Base x 100): 100,000,000,000,000

Gabe [SSG] (Base x 20,000): 20,000,000,000,000,000

Gabe [SSB] (Base x 50,000): 50,000,000,000,000,000

* * *

 _Gabe's History_

He was created by the Dragon Balls, not summoned like everyone else. After defeating Demon God Demigra, he mourned the loss of some his best friends from that day. Later on a mission against an extremely powered up Cell he unlocked Super Saiyan 2 and beat Cell, he lost a few more friends... this was a bit before he became part of the Ultra Timeline.


	13. Episode 9: Reconnecting with Old Friends

**Episode 9: Reconnecting with Old Friends!**

 **Saga: New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _We do not own Dragon ball or any other series! The OCs are ours, though! You'll catch this Galick Gun to the face, you faker!_

A/N from Hoodster: Share with everyone you know!

* * *

 ** _Location_ : **_**Frieza Force Base**_

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 2:30 PM**_

Towa sat in a chair watching Kuriza spar with Mira, the fight was intense, Kuriza was managing with his base form (50%)

"Keep your guard up, Kuriza. If you focus on just attacking you'll lose the battle before you even go all out!" Mira said, throwing a punch at Kuriza's jaw which sent him flying.

"Heh, you sure do pack a punch but I have to become stronger to rule those below me!" Kuriza replied, wiping some blood from his chin and charged at Mira again.

"Stop! That's enough, Kuriza... You have grown in strength but now you need to work on your mind... In most cases you may find yourself going up against a group of fighters... Luckily I've planned for this." Towa called out.

Five red eyed figures stood behind Towa covered in shadows, only their eyes visible, stepping into sight when they were called on by Towa.

"Meet your opponents Slug, Turles, Dabura, Dr. Gero and someone I'm sure you'll be happy to see." Towa said, smirking.

"Hello, Nephew... I hear you wish to avenge our reputation... Allow me to test your strength!" Cooler said, grinning maliciously, "If you defeat me I'll teach you how to transform into my fourth form, Ascended Frost Demon."

"I accept your offer, Uncle.. But what is the Doctor here for? He is weak..." Kuriza replied.

"I only freed the best from Hell! The good Doctor has his own strengths and to add some improvements to his fellow escapees..." Towa replied, crossing her legs.

"Misteress Towa, I have some information to share... One of my Androids has been activate, I've had it gather information about these new fighters and learned that they plan to attend the Earth's World Tournament and something called a Intergalactic Tournament! Perhaps we can attend this Intergalactic Tournament and ambush them?" Dr. Gero said, kneeling in front of Towa.

"Indeed but you will attend the World Tournament to asses their capabilities, Gero and a little birdie tells me that Android 18 will be attending, so you can get some revenge to sweeten the deal!" Towa replied, staring at a hologram from her staff.

"You have no idea..." Dr. Gero replied, standing and heading to the landing bay to board a ship and fly to Earth.

"Mira you'll have to take Gero's place in training Young Kuriza... Thank you, Darling." Towa stated, before walking off to her room.

The five grown men charged at the tired Kuriza, who stood there ready for them.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location_ : _Fancy Restaurant, Earth_**

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 3:05 PM**_

"Emerald, I've enjoyed this past few hours with you." Man said, holdings fair skinned woman's hand.

She has chest length hair styled in a ponytail, two strands sticking out, and blue eyes.

She wore a short white sleeveless dress, black heels and a beaded necklace.

"I feel the same, Anton... Kiss me~!" Emerald replied, readying herself for a kiss.

The man leaned in for a kiss but as their lips were on the verge of contact, a wisp of energy flew from his mouth and into hers.

"Stupid Male meat bag... There's no such thing as love at first sight." Emerald whispered, slightly pushing him to the floor while his mouth foamed, "Oh my god! Someone call 911! This man is having a seizure!"

People quickly rushed to Anton's aid and people were generally sounding worried.

Emerald quickly left before anyone could get a good look at her and headed a few blocks away before entering an alleyway.

"I hate dresses..." Emerald said to no one in particular before entering a warehouse filled with tech "Ah, home! I need to get out of this stupid thing."

She changed into a grey vest jacket, a tight sleeveless white crop top, some demin short shorts, a pair of white knees socks with two black lines at the top and black sneakers.

"Now where'd I put those gloves?" Emerald said, turning around and looking for the desired item.

As she turned around, all could see the once feared and dreaded logo of the Red Ribbon army on the back of her grey vest jacket.

"Found it." Emerald called, putting on a single black fingerless glove "Computer, give me a status update... How strong have I gotten?"

" _You are strong as Gohan transformed in his secondary form when he defeated Subject Cell... Going into your Android's Potential form would give you a 20 fold increase in power._ " The computer replied.

"Impressive, you may be my greatest creation to date." Dr. Gero said, appearing on top of a support beam "Android 42."

"Creator? Is it really you?" Emerald cried out.

"Yes, I, the brilliant Dr. Gero, have risen from the grave! And with your help, Emerald, I'll get my revenge on those who abandoned our cause!" Dr. Gero yelled, pridefully.

"Of course, may pain come to all who betrayed the cause!" Emerald shouted with Dr. Gero, she looked out the window seeing her face's reflection.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location_ : _Random street in West City, Earth_**

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802i**_

 _ **Time: 3:05 PM**_

"Maybe this will look good for the victory party?" Android 18 asked, looking in a storefront window, her reflection showing she hasn't really changed much due to her technical immortal youth and because she kept her appearance the same.

"Mom! Come on! It's been forever since we seen Bulla, Pan and Uub! I don't wanna be late seeing my childhood best friends!" Marron said, 39 years old, "I get you are excited for the World Tournament but can you just focus on what we came to do?"

"Alright, alright... After all, Pan will need to be surrounded by friends today." Android 18 replied, "Her grandfather Hercule did pass away a few years ago today."

"Yeah, poor Pan... She lost a lot but managed to stay so incredibly strong, I wonder what is her source of all that strength?" Matron pondered.

"Ask her yourself when we get there." Android 18 said, walking to Capsule Corp.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were this close..." Marron said, slowly going up the path leading to Bulla's home.

"Marron, are you okay?" Android 18 asked, gently placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's just... I haven't seen Pan or the others in a long time... What if they don't like me? I mean we haven't talked in 24 years!" Marron asked, worried.

"Oh, Marron, trust me! They'll love you! Bulla wouldn't have invited you otherwise, so stop worrying." Android 18 chided, cupping Marron's chin in a motherly love way.

"You're right, Mom." Marron replied, gathering the courage to ring the bell "What did I just do!"

"You made the first step to reconnecting with your friends." Android 18 said, smiling happily.

"Coming! Just give me a second!" Bulla called from the other side of the door.

"I got it, Sweetie!" Uub called, opening the door "Marron? Ms. 18?!"

"Hey, Uub! Long time, no see?" Marron replied, smiling with a small hint of worry.

"Uub, nice to see you. Mind letting us in?" Android 18 asked, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Bulla! Pan! We have visitors!" Uub said, smiling and opening the door wide for the two blondes to enter.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Briefs' Residence, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:05 PM_**

 ** _-4 days till World Tournament-_**

"So, Uub, you plan to enter the World Tournament, right?" A. 18 asked, siping some tea as Bulla, Pan and Marron chatted like high school girls.

"You know it! I still have to protect the world in case we're attacked!" Uub replied, smiling and rubbing his neck.

"Good to hear... I'll join you if that happens though we may need more help..." A. 18 said, "I found out brother, Android 18 or Lapis which is his real name, by the way, survived after the fight with Cell and he lives in his life as a forest ranger helping animals and the like. I'll be sure to let him know if we need help."

"Lapis is his actual name, huh? What's your real name, 18?" Bulla asked, smiling before siping some tea.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well, tell us!" Pan said, agreeing with Bulla.

"It's Lazuli but I don't mind being called 18." A. 18 replied, biting into a finger sandwich "I hear you three have kids?"

"Yes! Uub and I have a beautiful daughter! Her name is Shisu. Though she is adopted we love her with all hearts!" Bulla respond, smiling proudly with a hand over her heart.

"She is a tough girl as well. She trains but also keeps up with her studies. Just like her mom." Uub added, smiling with Bulla.

"My darling daughter Vivie. She trains just as much as me and is equally smart in school like Shisu." Pan said, grinning at the thought of her daughter.

"Wow, I would love to see them! Can we see them?" Marron asked, hopefully.

"Of course! Though they are working out at the vegetable farm. Training like Krillin and Grandpa Goku used to as kids." Pan replied.

"Don't forget about Frostbyte and Gabe." Uub chimed in.

"Right, those two are probably going crazy out there." Bulla said, laugh

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Vegtable farm, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:20 PM_**

"Hup! 2,000! Beat that Frostbyte!" Gabe said, gleefully placing the vegetables he gathered in a basket.

"Nice one, Gabe, but you should when it comes to speed and precision, Frost Demons are the best!" Frostbyte replied, competively.

"Hey leave some for us!" Shisu called out to the duo, behind them gathering her own stack of vegetables "We are trying to train as well!"

"Boys and their silly competitions. Don't worry Shisu there is still plenty left." Vivie assured her god-cousin. "Though the fact Gabe can gather 2,000 vegetables in a single go is pretty impressive."

"Maybe we should let them take over for a bit, Gabe? We shouldn't hog the whole field to ourselves." Frostbyte said, concerned for the girls.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd say we could spar but I don't wanna over stress my body." Gabe replied, wiping some sweat of his brow.

"Hey, you two! You can take over for now!" Frostbyte called out to the girls.

Gabe and Frostbyte walked over to a big oak tree and rested in the shade while the girls began to gather vegetables and place them in baskets.

"This world is so simple yet so interesting..." Frostbyte mused on his back, while looking in the cloud filled sky.

"You bet! It has tons of tasty food and plenty of strong people!" Gabe responded, looking with Frostbyte "I don't think there could be a better place."

"It makes you want to protect the peace it holds even more." Frostbyte stated, fumbles with his new shirt "This clothing is going to take some getting used to but it's comfortable."

Frostbyte wore a simple white tee with a red collar, black/white high top sneakers and blues jeans specially made to accommodate his body and tail courtesy of Bulla.

"You look good, bro." Gabe commented on his friends' new look. "Well, of course... Peace is nice. Though I can't stand quiet."

Suddenly all of their Scouters rang.

"Hello?" Gabe answered, putting on his Scouter.

Shisu, Vivie and Frostbyte put theirs on as well.

"Gabe? Are you guys done over there? A friend of ours wants to meet you all." Bulla said, wearing her red tinted Scouter.

"Yeah, Mom, we're pretty much done." Shisu replied, putting a basket on her back.

"We just have to deliver the baskets to the warehouse, !" Frostbyte chimed in, getting up and dusting his clothes off then strapping a basket to his back.

"Who wants to meet us, Aunt Bulla?" Vivie asked, also picking up a basket.

"Your other god aunt, Marron and her mother." Bulla said, "Hurry home! Lunch will be ready by the time you get here. Bye!"

Bulla ended the call and then teens took off flying to the warehouse.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location: Brief's Residence walk way, Earth_**

 ** _(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]_**

 ** _Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802_**

 ** _Time: 4:49 PM_**

-4 days till World Tournament-

"I can't wait to eat lunch! I bet it'll taste amazing." Gabe said, his arms behind his head in a relaxed stance.

"I agree, today was quite a workout!" Frostbyte said.

"Hey, maybe you can teach us some moves afterwards?" Vivie chimed in, "Frostbyte trains me and Gabe can teach Shisu."

"Huh?!" Shisu yelled, a bewildered look on her face.

"Sure! It will be fun." Gabe said, smiling at Shisu

"Indeed, it would be best for us to work on our team chemistry." Frostbyte replied, nodding to the idea.

"Uh, excuse us for a sec!" Shisu said, flashing a smile at them and grabbing Vivie's arm, "In fact go ahead and head inside."

"Are you sure, Shisu?" Gabe asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Good ahead, you two, everything is fine... Shisu just wants talk." Vivie said, waving them towards the house.

"C'mon, Gabe, we don't the food getting cold." Frostbyte commented, pulling him towards the house.

"Alright..." Gabe answered, a bit sadly following Frostbyte.

"Vivie, what are you doing?!" Shisu said, confused at her cousin's action.

"Trust me, this is a perfect opportunity for you! Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Gabe." Vivie replied, smirking as her cousin blushed.

"So what? He is kinda cute. I don't know if he feels the same way." Shisu said, becoming dejected. "I think we shouldn't ruin what we have."

"You should just try it out... He could make a move!" Vivie said, placing an assuring hand on Shisu's shoulder.

"You're right! I'll do it." Shisu exclaimed, heading to the Breif's residence before Pan came out followed by the rest of the group.

"Mom, what's the rush?" Vivie said, seeing her mom burst out of the house suddenly."

"It's Buu, he wants to talk to me. I nearly forgot with all the crazy stuff happening. Pan replied, sighing and rubbing her temples, "Today was when Uncle Hercules passed. Buu may wanna visit the grave. Otherwise he might get in a bad mood."

"Well now we gotta go! Buu may be good now but he is still really strong and he could hurt a bunch of innocent people by accident!" Gabe exclaimed, taking off and the others followed him.

 **-End of Episode-**

* * *

A/N from Hoodster: Will the New Z-Fighters face their first threat with Good Buu? Find out on Dragon Ball Ultra


	14. Episode 10: A hero's death?

**Episode 10: A Hero's Death?**

 **Saga: New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** _We do not own Dragon ball or any other series! The OCs are ours, though! You'll catch this Galick Gun to the face, you faker!_

A/N from Hoodster: Share with everyone you know!

* * *

 ** _Location_ : Alleyway near Capsule Corp, Earth**

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 5:12 PM**_

Nestled in this alleyway was a black van and inside was none other than Dr. Gero and his creation Emerald better known as Android 42! They were spying on the Z-fighters to gather information through the mechanical spy bugs Emerald planted during some of the tours of Capsule Corp and it was a good thing for the doctor because he was hearing of a potential new subject for his experiments.

"Majin Buu, hmm? In my stay in Hell, I've heard that he is a powerful being. I'll need to see if his DNA was collected during his fight on Earth otherwise we may need to extract some from him." Dr. Gero said, a sinister smile across his face.

"But, Sir, how will we create another Android when the other labs were destroyed by Goku and his allies?" Emerald questioned, "They contained all the equipment we would need to do that."

"Don't ever say that name!" Dr. Gero shouted, snapping at the mention of his dead but hated foe and slapping Emerald across the van.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'll keep that in mind, forgive me." Emerald replied, picking herself up a small bruise across her left cheek.

"It's alright Emerald, you didn't know better but you best not make that mistake again... Don't ever say his name." Dr. Gero said, his hands behind his back wringing them, "We can get the parts and equipment I need from my benefactor, she'll want a report anyways of what's happening on Earth. Start driving back to the base."

"Yes, Creator..." Emerald replied, bow in her head and walking to the front seat and the van took off blending into the incoming traffic.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location_ : _Training Room, Frieza Force Base_**

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 5:42 PM**_

"Is that it? Is that all you five had?" Kuriza asked, panting hard and terribly beaten but still standing.

Across from him stood his five opponents: Mira, Dabura, Turles, Slug and his own uncle Cooler who were panting hard as well but they were beaten and bruised more than Kuriza.

"I'm surprised at your resilience, Nephew, and your strength... You are certainly ready to learn the secret to my transformation!" Cooler replied, a twisted and proud smile on his face, "Misteress Towa, may I ask for your assistance?"

"What do you need, Cooler?" Towa asked, looking at her nails and filing them.

"Nothing much..." Cooler replied, walking to her and leans to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, that's surprising and interesting information... I'll help you with that indeed." Towa said, her face showing a bit of glee.

"Uncle, I just remembered that you have cybernetics and mutations done to your body... Is that really how we achieve this Ascended Form?" Kuriza asked, crossing his arms and sitting down to recover his bout with the five men.

"No, those are just rumors I had placed to cover up the true process. Just in case your father ever caught wind of it, not that it really mattered as he went and got himself foolishly killed. No offense, by the way." Cooler responded, walking over to his nephew and sitting with him.

"None taken... I didn't know him very well and whenever I did hear about him, it was pretty much what you say. He always rushed in headfirst instead of making a proper plan. I won't make the same mistakes as him." Kuriza said, a hint of spite and venom in his voice.

"Ah, carefully dear Nephew, he may have been a headstrong fool but he did manage to conquer most of the Universe." Cooler said, cautioning his nephew, "Speaking of... I'll leave you a warning about two beings that you mustn't cross... Majin Buu, a being that nearly ruined the entire universe and Lady Ruby, the Goddess of Destruction, she is powerful enough to destroy a planet with a mere tap of her finger."

"Cooler, Kuriza... The preparations are done. Let's move, gentlemen." Towa called, walking from the lab. "It took a bit more time to make and combine the tech from my lab with the scraps here but

"I hear you, Uncle... I'll listen to your warnings." Kuriza replied, standing up and following Towa into the lab "What do I need to do?"

"Stand on the X and strap that arm band on... You'll be sucked into a dimension that speeds time up. A day out here is a year in there." Towa replied, walking over to a dashboard and flicking a few switches.

"And how long will I be in there?" Kuriza asked, strapping the armband on his right arm and standing on the X.

"According to your Uncle, five years is the minimum you need to achieve his form." Towa said, typing a few commands and prepares to hit a big red button "That armband needs to stay intact and on your person if I'm going to bring you back. Activating Cyro-freeze and Time Distortion Portal in three, two... one!"

"Let's get this over with." Kuriza replied, just before being frozen and sent into a portal.

"Good luck nephew..." Cooler muttered, feeling his nephew's energy disappear.

"Say Cooler, Turles and I are going to gather back our soldiers... Will you join us?" Slug asked, staying a few away from him wary of Cooler's strength, "We will need more than the five of us if we're to invade and defeat these new Fighters on Earth..."

Turles is nearby leaning on a wall and playing around with a rodent by shooting KI Blast at it.

"Indeed, let us go and rally our soldiers... It's time My Armored Squadron make a return along with the might of the Frieza Force ; They shall follow Kuriza and I without question." Cooler said, walking with Slug and Turles to a docking bay.

"Please, my Crusher Corps would dust your people, Cooler." Turles said, starting up the ship up. "In 30 minutes or less in fact."

"Oh, don't be so sure, dear Turles..." Cooler replied, a competitive smirk rising on his face, "My men are too well trained and ruthless... they simply cannot lose to your pathetic weak pets."

"Tch, My Clan will wipe the floor with both of your people. They would make your men drop like flies." Slug spoke, crossing his arms up to his chest.

"We'll see how they fare against in the coming battle." Cooler said, walking to a ship similar to his old cruiser ship.

Slug and Tulres both headed to similar ships.

"Indeed, well, it's been fun gentlemen but I have some troops to gather." Turles said, doing a mock salute and entering his ship.

Slug and Cooler took off as well, each ship launching to separate parts of the Universe each heading to a different Galaxy.

Turles heading to the East Galaxy, Cooler to the North Galaxy and Slug heading to the West Galaxy.

 **-BREAK-**

 ** _Location_ : _Satan Residence_ , _Earth_**

 _ **(Grand Tour, Timeline C) [Universe 7]**_

 _ **Date: May 3, Thursday, Age 802**_

 _ **Time: 6:15 PM**_

 ** _-4 days till World Tournament-_**

"So Buu hasn't destroyed the planet because your Grandpa Hercule said Buu had to listen to you?" Gabe asked, landing in front of the Satan Property.

"Yea, Grandpa Hercule helped my mom take care of me after Dad and the others..." Pan replied, trailing off as Gabe knew the rest.

"Wow, Buu really liked Mr. Satan a lot..." Gabe said, "He still listens to him after so long."

"Buu is really kind once you know him." Vivie chimed in, flying next to Shisu. "He changed a lot after Great Grandpa Herucle died... He started acting more like an grown person instead of a little kid. It was kinda unexpected! Come on we'll show you!"

Suddenly the front door opened and Buu stepped out, his look had changed over the years but not much, he still wore the purple cape and jacket but he had a much more slim but built figure.

Though if one doesn't pay attention his attire, Buu could be mistaken for an old foe.

"What the-?! That's Super Buu!" Gabe yelled, rushing at a confused Buu with a punch ready.

"Gabe, wait!" Shisu yelled, but was too late as Gabe had thrown the punch.

Buu was caught off guard by the sudden show of hostility but stopped Gabe's punch by catching it.

"Well, that was a bit close, don't you think?" Buu said, his voice no longer high pitched and childish but now more mature and intelligent. "I'm not Super Buu, I'm still the Good Buu that cared for... Though I understand that with the sudden physical change with my body, its an easy mistake."

Buu then proceeded to release Gabe's hand as the brown haired Saiyan calmed down.

"Jeez, Gabe! Can't you just calm down and listen instead of rushing into things?" Vivie asked, shaking her head. "Hey, Mr. Buu! This is Frostbyte and Gabe! You already know Shisu."

"Ehehe, sorry! I guess I should be more aware of things!" Gabe replie, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Buu! But, hey you see, really strong let's have a spar sometime!"

"Gabe! We didn't come to spar!" Pan yelled, shaking her head at Gabe's actions. "Uub, Bulla would you guys head in and alert the staff that we're going to have a feast and party?"

"You got it, Pan! It's been a while since we've thrown a party! Come on, My hunky Uub!" Bulla said, dasing into the house with a passionate flame in her eyes.

"Oh, boy.. Bulls is going to have a lot of fun with this." Uub said, walking after Bulla with a smile on his face. "Marron wanna join us?"

"You already know that me and Bulla are a package duo when it comes to partying!" Marron replied, dashing after Bulla. "Hurry up, Ubb!"

"Tch, that is too true... Back as in college I always had to carry them home after they got too drunk." Uub said, a small laugh came from his lips.

"How are things?" Frostbyte said, greeting Buu with a handshake "I'm not rely familiar with your kind, so if it's not a bother I would like to learn more about you."

"There's not really much to tell, my dear boy." Buu replied, returning his handshake. "I'm a Majin and the only one of my kind. I can stretch my limbs like a Namekian and I can regenerate from as long as a single piece of my survives."

"Interesting! That seems pretty useful." Frostbyte responded, letting go and heading over to Uub who was walking to the house. "I'll go help them, Ms. Pan!"

"Hello, Sensei!" Shisu said, a broad happy smile on her face as she greeted her martial arts instructor. "Can you help me train some more for the World Tournament?"

"Ah, Vivie, Shisu! My two favorite students! Things are good, very good! I'm actually glad you all are here." Buu replied, hugging the two girls. "I can tell you two have gotten stronger... Keep up the good work and you just might take the title from me this year!"

"Uncle Buu... What's wrong? I got a call saying you wanted to see me?" Pan said, worry was completely in her voice.

"Yeah, is there some sort of trouble, Bubble Gum?" Android 18 asked, leaning on a tree in the shade. "Miss me?

"Ah, 18! Well, looks like even more of a reason to celebrate! Everyone is getting back together!" Buu said, smiling "Actually I wanted to introduce you all to my grilfriend, Rebecca..."

"What?!" Everyone yelled, falling as they do in cartoons. "You have a girlfriend?!"

"Ah, maybe I should explain, but after she gets here." Buu said, sweat dropping as everyone fell.

As this happened a female figure, who looked to be 29, with blond hair a red shirt, jeans and a wjite backwards baseball capwalked up to the group.

"Buu? What happened to them? Are they okay?" The woman asked, walking over and hugging Buu.

"They're fine, I think? How are you, My dear Rebecca?" Buu asked, then kissing his girlfriend tenderly.

 **-End of Episode-**

* * *

A/N from Hoodster: Buu has a girlfriend?! NANI?! Find out more next time on Dragon Ball Ultra! Also sorry about not updating in a while... Had writer's block and school life.


	15. Not an update sadly

Hey there readers! So as you noticed I have been away from for a while and I'm sorry about that!

It also didn't help I was lacking motivation to write anything new and I also wasn't fully satisfied with what I currently wrote seeing small things like grammar errors and a few plot holes here and there.

But that is beside the point, I'm gonna continue the story but I'm working on a new approach to the story and I need some time before I feel ready to show them here so hopefully you guys will stick around to see the improvement!


End file.
